


You did't

by faithfulDiscord



Series: Hometale????? Understuck????? [3]
Category: Homestuck, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cussing, Friendship, Gen, I should say I'm sorry but I'm not, Light Angst, Mystery Character(s), Recovering Dave Strider, Recovering Sans - Freeform, Timeline Shenanigans, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfulDiscord/pseuds/faithfulDiscord
Summary: Dave and Sans bring friends. This is gonna be fun.





	You did't

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of a series no one wanted. Have fun folks! If you want want something specific tagged let me know.

San’s waves Dave over to the bar when he comes in. The blond has a shit eating grin that matches Sans. He can already tell this meetup is going to be fun. Grillby passes Dave his usual, the spiked cider brought in by Muffet.

“So where’s your friend?” Dave asks rather dryly. Sans knows he just trying to play it off like it’s nothing but he can tell Dave is just as excited as he is.

 “He’ll be here.” Sans tries to hide his laugh as Dave’s eyebrow raises above his sunglasses. He knows that little hint brings the number down by quite a lot.

 Sans takes a drink and tries to not get too much thrill out of the quizzical look on Dave’s face. “What about you? Where’s your friend?”

 Dave shrugs and pulls out his phone, Dave surprisingly doesn’t push Sans away when he looks at his phone. He’s never been great at reading upside down but the contact is only a-

 “You didn’t.”

 Dave tries not to smile but Sans can see the small twitch at the corner of his mouth. “Oh, I did.”

 Of course, the monster Sans is waiting on has perfect timing as usual. The air changes in the bar and the humans and the other monsters all start to rush towards the window. Murmurs fill the small restaurant.

 Sans can tell Dave has a the urge to check his phone again since it dings with an alert. “You didn’t.”

 “Oh, I did. He owed me a favor.”

 The door swings open with a flourish and there stands Mettaton in all his glory, currently in his newer form. “My darling Sans! It’s been too long!”

 He slinks over in his heels and picks up Sans off his chair to bring him into an almost literal bone crushing hug. Mettaton puts his back and pats his skull with affection before putting his sights on to Dave who has been curiously silent for the whole encounter.

 “Sans! You didn’t tell me you would be out with a friend! How rude of me.” Mettaton puts out a hand towards Dave, “Hello darling, I am Mettaton but I’m sure you already knew that!”

 Sans watches Dave as he tries to collect himself before grabbing the robots hand, “I’m Dave Strider.”

 Before Mettaton can get anything out, the door swings open but unlike Mettaton it hits the wall with almost crushing force. Standing there is a monster, no Sans corrects himself, a troll. His hair is wild but two short candy corn colored horns poke out and bright red eyes take in the area. Sans isn’t sure what he sees in the flash when looking at Karkat. But a grey hand reaching up and sinking into lava is definitely the worst. There’s just _so_ much, it almost makes his skull ache.

 “Some motherfucking _idiot_ , parked a limo in front of the goddamn door!” He stomps in and focuses his red gaze onto Dave and then Mettaton. “Who’s the scrap heap?”

 Sans wish he had a camera to capture the look of shock and horror on Mettaton's face. “I’ll have you _know_ -”

 Karkat cuts Mettaton off by looking at Sans, he puts out his hand, “Hi, I’m Sans. Sans the skeleton.”

 The troll looks at his hand like it disgusts him, “Take off the fart cushion and _maybe_ I’ll shake your hand.”

 Sans can’t help but laugh as his plans are foiled and takes off the whoopee cushion. Karkat takes his hand and does a quick shake, “Karkat Vantas. I know John Egbert-” A flash of blue eyes and buck teeth. Sans realizes he already met him “-you’re going to have to try better.”

 “The ultimate trickster.” Sans doesn’t know why he says it and takes a second process it. A thick old book comes to mind but he isn’t sure why.

 Karkat snorts and seems to relax a little more, “Yeah, something like that.”

 Mettaton apparently has had enough of being quiet and crossing his arms with a _clank_ with decidedly a pout on his face. “I am _not_ a scrap heap. I’m Mettaton, a _celebrity_ and I deserve to be treated as such.”

 The troll pushes his way to the bar and flags down Grillby, “Never heard of you.”

 Sans tries to keep himself from falling to the floor laughing at Mettaton’s face that almost mirrors Dave’s. He should have known Dave would be a mega fan.

 “Karkat.” Dave looks serious but Sans can tell he’s having issues holding his composure, “We watched some of Mettaton’s game shows. You know who he is.”

 With a drink in his hand and Karkat looks back at Dave, “The shitty one with the talking box?”

 Sans tries to take a breath and almost fails at the look of elation when Mettaton realizes Karkat knows him. Karkat is a fucking riot.

 Sans is glad when the night starts to go a little smoother. They chat and drink, Karkat seems interested when Mettaton talks about how this version is more conducive for his original purpose of killing humans. The troll seems...interested?

 It surprises Sans when Dave sighs audible, “No.”

 He immediately snaps at him with a swift, “Fuck off.” Karkat seems to take whatever Dave was alluding to heart and stops staring at Mettaton like he wants to destroy him.

 It’s not until late in the night when they all seem to realize they should probably get going. Karkat gets up first mumbling about how he needs to check up on a friend. Karkat and Dave fist bump, he isn’t sure why but Sans feels like that's a big deal. The troll puts his hands in his pockets.

 “I’ll see you around, right?” Sans can’t say he’s completely surprised at the question but he is surprised that it’s pointed towards him

 He can’t help but nod, “Of course. I’m mostly here now a days if you want to hangout.”

 He nods before almost smiling at Mettaton, “I’ll see you later scrap heap.” Unlike before there isn’t any bite to it. Mettaton even waves him off with an enthusiastic, “Tootles!”

 Mettaton checks on his phone for a second before getting up as well, “Oh shoot! They need me at the stage. It was nice meeting you Dave! Sans we just _need_ to do this more often.”

 Sans and Dave barely gets out a goodbye before he’s out the door.

 Then there were two.

 Dave leans back tipping his chair with him probably thinking. Sans finishes his drink slowly, letting him have the time he needs. The bar is quiet, some of the chairs are flipped up. Even Grillby is in the back.

 “The kid really didn’t show any kind of mercy, did they?” It’s not really a question, even though Dave knows the answer, he still wants to hear it from Sans.

 “Nah.” He puts the glass down, running a finger over the condensation, “Not that run anyway but they weren’t Frisk. At least not completely. _The_ kid is good.”

 The chair falls back to the floor with a soft _thunk_ , Sans can just feel the question Dave wants to ask and waits.

 “How many times did you make it to the surface?

 Sans looks up at him, he can’t read anything on Dave’s face now. Sans puts on the cold stone grin knowing Dave will see the difference. “That’s a loaded question, Dave. Care to be more specific.”

 Dave pauses and shakes his head, Sans knows exactly what he saw. Time after time. The barrier breaking down, the kid by our side, the kid not by our side. Fighting tooth and nail to get out. The resets. _Every_ reset.

 He doesn’t say sorry, he doesn’t even look concerned because Sans realizes he gets it. Dave understands time loops, understands what has to be done to progress, what it means to have a perfect ending in your grasp and it be taken away. Sans get a flash of a large troll, horns long and pointed. Hair big and to her feet. Purple- no _fuschia._

 “The Condescension.”

 Dave nods slowly, “Didn’t account for her, didn’t even seem like an option.”

They make eye contact, they both slowly let their masks of indifference fall because they get it.

 They get it and they are so glad someone else understands.


End file.
